


Get Down, Get Down

by thnksfrthfnfc



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, bill beckett is mentioned, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthfnfc/pseuds/thnksfrthfnfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick goes to a party. Pete gets him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down, Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proofread, should still be good.

Patrick squirmed again. It was getting noticeable and he was afraid someone would call him out on it. It was hard to sit still when he had a pretty good-sized butt plug hiding between his cheeks. It wasn’t so bad when he first put it in, but over time it had moved a tiny bit. It felt like it could rub against his prostate if he angled himself wrong. 

A couple hours earlier Patrick was jerking off in his room and minding his own business. The band and a few of their friends were planning on going out that night, so he showered quickly after climaxing. After he had decided on an outfit that was hot but not too hot, he noticed the plug on his desk. He bought it awhile ago and had only used it while hanging around his house. Feeling risky, the boy shoved his jeans back down and used a little lube to spread his hole. He added some to the toy and slowly inserted it. He figured it wasn’t that bad of an idea at the time.

Now, Patrick was knees deep in some sweaty club. It was a surprisingly small place, and it was only a little crowded. Nice compared to some places they partied. Most of the people he came with were now out on the dance floor, at the bar, or trying to score. He danced with Gabe when they arrived, but Gabe disappeared with William not long later. Then Pete showed up with shots and they settled into a small booth. Patrick mixed his drink inattentively, letting the music pound through his ears. 

Pete, beside him in the booth, tapped his shoulder in an attempt to get the other boy’s attention. Patrick jumped and let out a short moan. He tensed up quickly when he heard himself. Pete looked at him curiously. “You’re acting strange. You okay?” Patrick nodded and turned so Pete wouldn’t see him blushing. He felt so full and turned on, but he ached at not being able to do anything about it. Suddenly, the younger boy felt a hand brush his lower back and squirmed away from Pete. 

When he looked back, Pete was smirking at him with an eyebrow raised. Patrick just stared at him. He didn’t know what to think. It was definitely Pete touching him. “So... do you have a plug in or something?” Pete accused. Patrick coughed and widened his eyes.

“How the fuck did you know?” Patrick pouted. Pete opened his mouth to answer, but the other boy continued. “Never mind. I’m not very obscure, am I?” Pete laughed at him and nodded. They were best friends; they could read each other easily.

“You really aren’t. So, you doing it for someone?” He asked thoughtfully. It was normal for doms to have their subs wear plugs in public. He hadn’t pegged his best friend as that type of guy, though. He could see him working with a little bondage, maybe. 

Patrick shrugged, not meeting Pete’s eyes. He was comfortable talking about his sex life, but this felt more personal. Pete sensed how he felt. “I’m not judging you, man. I don’t care… It’s kinda hot actually.” The two boys looked at each other. The close gap between them felt closer than before. Patrick considered getting up and finding Gabe to dance with, but Gabe was probably getting laid, and Patrick didn’t want to see that. 

“Shut up.” Patrick mumbled. He took a swig of his drink and surveyed the club. 

“Patrick,” Pete said uncertainly, “You can say no, but you wouldn’t happen to want to fuck, would you?” Again, Patrick stared at him. Pete ran his hand up the boy’s thigh lightly. He felt Patrick hold his breath when he touched his bulge. “Can I suck you off?” Patrick still looked a little hesitant and confused, but he nodded quickly. Pete made a lot of impulse decisions.

The older boy unzipped Patrick’s jeans and pushed them out of the way. He kept in mind Patrick was already turned on, and his dick was almost fully hard. Pete reached into his boxers and freed his member. Patrick stifled a moan as Pete gripped him. He'd never done something like this with so many people around. He had to admit, it turned him on even more.

“I think I have to get under the table.” Pete said like it was nothing. Patrick nodded. They both sat there for a minute. Patrick was starting to feel risky again, so he closed the space between them and kissed his friend. Pete kissed back immediately, like he had expected it. He pulled Patrick’s bottom lip into his mouth and Patrick moaned as he sucked on it. He was reaching his hand into the boy’s dark hair when he was pushed away. Pete smirked at Patrick’s frown and slipped quietly under the table. 

He pushed his friend’s thighs apart and reappeared between them. His eyes were dark and he moved slowly. Patrick watched as Pete gripped his thighs and took his cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly and moaned against the cock. Patrick gasped out Pete’s name and shoved his hand in his dark hair under the table. Pete pulled off with a pop and licked a stripe up the erection before going back at it. Patrick felt himself hit the back of Pete’s throat and bucked his hips. Pete pushed him back against the booth and pulled off. He brought a hand up to help pleasure what he wouldn’t reach without deep-throating. 

“Hey, Patrick, there you are!” Gabe yelled over the dance music. Patrick startled at the sudden arrival. He noted that Pete had noticed as well, because he had pulled off and slipped as far out of sight as he could, which wasn’t far. Gabe stumbled and leaned a hand on the table to balance himself. “Me and William we’re going to head out. Just wanted to let you know, so no one worries.” No one would have. “I wanted to tell Pete, but I didn’t see him.” Patrick winced. Gabe had not seemed to notice the situation. He grinned and pushed himself up to walk away. Patrick stared after him as he went to find Bill. 

“Man.” Pete giggled. “I actually assumed he already left. It doesn’t take long for those two to gravitate towards each other drunkenly.” They were flirty sober, alcohol just made it more fun. Patrick scratched his neck and opened his mouth to reply, but a moan came out instead. Pete had his mouth on him again. He hollowed his cheeks and watched Patrick’s face above him. Patrick felt so close; his breathing sharpened and he gasped as Pete bobbed his head. Even as a famous singer, Patrick didn’t get laid very often, and he probably got blown about the same amount. 

“Fuck, Pete… I’m gonna cum.” Patrick whined. He tried to keep a quiet voice even though the music would drown his voice out of anyone’s listening ears. At the start, he glanced around every so often to make sure no one was watching, but now he was too far gone. Patrick was too busy focusing on his best friend’s hot mouth and dark gaze. With one last bob forwards, Patrick felt himself hit the back of Pete’s throat. He released suddenly, vision slowing. He closed his eyes and felt Pete riding the orgasm out. 

When he was finished, Pete wiped his mouth and pulled himself back up to sit beside his friend. He’s grinning. There is still a hard on in his tight jeans, but Pete doesn’t seem too worried about fixing it. 

“Well, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Pete hummed agreement. 

“This thing isn’t as comfortable after the orgasm.” Patrick shifted uncomfortably. His cheeks were red and Pete laughed. 

“I’m glad you wore it,” Pete downed the rest of his drink on the table, “You wanna get out of here.” Patrick nodded, glad. Pete followed the other boy out of the hot club into the fresh air. Patrick wondered whether he should offer to help Pete’s erection, because Pete still didn’t mention it. He bit his lip as they made their way towards his car.

“Do you want a handjob or something?” He hoped it didn’t come out rude. He unlocked the car and waited for Pete’s answer. 

“I would prefer fucking, but I guess that works.” Pete grinned and brushed hair out of his face. Patrick blushed and yanked the backseat door open. The car was small, but they could fit. Sex might have been harder. Pete jumped in first and settled leaning his back against the other door. Patrick crawled in and slammed the door behind him. Quickly, Pete had a hand in his shirt and their lips pressed together. Patrick put one hand on his hip and the other against the fly of his jeans. The other boy reached between them and unbuttoned Patrick’s jeans. 

“Woah, I already came. This is about you.” Patrick mentions, sitting up. He could feel Pete against his thigh. Pete just rolled his eyes. 

“I know. I was gonna take the plug out since you were uncomfortable.” Patrick did remember saying that. Now, he’s getting turned on again, so it’s not a bother. Patrick shrugged an ‘it’s fine’ and redid the button. Pete grinned as Patrick kissed him again and palmed him over his jeans. 

The dark haired boy moaned when Patrick finally unbuttoned him and pushed his boxers away. He held a firm grip at the base before he started stroking. It’s slow and Patrick smirked at Pete’s whines coming from beneath him. He pressed his pink lips to the dark skin of Pete’s neck. It was soft and salty. He bit lightly before pulled off and reattaching beside it. 

Subconsciously, Pete’s hips bucked forward. His eyes were closed tightly and Patrick admired what he had done. He pulled his hand off and stuck a finger in his mouth. Pete opened his eyes at the lost of contact. He stared at his friend straddling him and moaned when Patrick put two more fingers in his mouth. He held eye contact as he swirled them with his tongue. When he pulled them out with a quiet ‘pop,’ they were wet with spit. A clear strand hung between his middle finger and bottom lip. 

Patrick put his dry hand on Pete’s hip bone to pin him to the seat. The bone was sharp, and Patrick almost wanted to lick the tanned skin. Pete watched him sharply, eyes following each movement he made. 

“Come on, Trick.” Pete whined when Patrick continued sitting still. Patrick smirked, but he understood the dark look in Pete’s eyes. He ran his hand up Pete’s cock. The difference between the flushed skin and his pale fingers was alluring. He picked up the pace as Pete got close and let out more noises. Patrick adored the noises he could get out of him. 

“Fuck,” Pete mumbled. Patrick slipped Pete through his grasp quickly, gaining a rhythm. Too soon, Pete felt himself getting to the edge. A few more jerks and he would be coming. He wasn’t sure if it would land on his shirt, riding just a few inches up his stomach, or Patrick’s. If Patrick didn’t care, he didn’t care. 

“Come on, Pete. You look so good; I want to see you come.” Patrick whispered. His voice was shaky but, nonetheless, dirty. “So fucking hot.” He sounded choked as he washed his eyes hungrily over Pete. He just wished he had taken Pete’s shirt off earlier, because the absence of skin in the car was a downside. The upside, however, was still orgasms.

Pete let out a sharp breath as he released his white come between them. Patrick milked it out of him, breathing deeply as he watched Pete’s face contort in pleasure. He opened his eyes, dazed, and leaned forward to kiss Patrick. It was a sweet and slow kiss unlike the other ones they had shared that night. Patrick grinned after pulling away from the kiss. 

He looked down at the mess coating mostly Pete’s dark shirt. He tucked Pete’s dick back into his boxers and fastened the jeans shut. “That was…” Patrick trailed off, not knowing what word to use. Good? It was better. Pete just looked at him like ‘yeah’ and that was it.  
The two boys scrambled into the front seats. Patrick whined about getting come on the seats, so Pete took his shirt off and balled it up. He could return home shirtless; It was normal. They buckled their seat belts, at Patrick’s request, and he started the engine. It hummed around them as Patrick pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the street. 

“We’re gonna do that again sometime, right? Because I still really wanna fuck.” Pete looked at him from the passenger seat. 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever finished and posted. I started it on Valentine's Day, because who needs love when you have peterick. Also, this is the longest thing I've written and I almost titled it after a Muse song. Thanks for reading, catch you on the flip side.


End file.
